In Need Of Help!
by FredWeasleysgurl4ever
Summary: It Lives! It Lives!
1. Trying to hide it, but not doing a good

In Need Of Help!  
  
"But please, Prof. Dumbldore, sir. You don't know what's my life is like. It's like I'm living two lives. One is a living hell, which I have known all my life. And the other one is heaven to me. It is like a safe-heaven, away from." Harry stops himself from telling the truth. At the same time the sleeves of his robe get pulled down, over his writs.  
  
"I will see what I can do, young Potter." Prof. Dumbldore says, looking at Harry, over his half moon glasses, "But I can only try. Now go to class, young Potter. You don't want to miss another class, do you?"  
  
"No sir." Harry says, standing up and walks off towards Charms.  
  
A few days later, as Harry walks into Potions, Snape looks up at him.  
  
"Potter! Prof. Dumbldore wants to talk with you."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry says, turning around and walks back to talk with Prof. Dumbldore, once again.  
  
When Harry sits down, Prof. Dumbldore is smiling.  
  
"What is it sir? Will I be able to stay?"  
  
"Not here." Dumbldore says, "But you can go stay with the Weasley's family, if you would like to."  
  
"But why not here?"  
  
"I don't think you would be safe here, Harry."  
  
"But," Harry says, "You think I would be safer at the Burrow? Haven't you told Hermione, Ron and I that this was the safest place for me?" Harry doesn't stop to let Prof. Dumbldore answer, "Now you are telling me, that the place I thought was safe, is no long safe for me. But the people I want to get away from can't see Hogwarts! But they can see and find the Burrow. Is that what you are saying? Is that what you are telling me? Is it sir? Is it?" Harry yelling the last few lines, standing up.  
  
As Harry stands up, his right robe sleeve goes up just enough for Prof. Dumbldore to see some new cuts, some old cuts, still healing, and some scars. Harry looks down, and pulls down the sleeve, not looking up at Prof. Dumbldore. He sits back down and looks down at his shoes, the shoes he had to buy for him self. Everything he has ever wanted, since starting Hogwarts, he has had to get himself. Nothing comes with ease for our little hero.  
  
"You may Harry. When you get back to your Potions class, please tell Prof. Snape I wish to speck with him, after the class is over."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry mutters, as he walks off with his head lowered.  
  
Harry gets back to Potions just as it ends.  
  
"Prof. Snape?" Harry says standing next to the door, as everyone leaves.  
  
Ron and Hermione stop and look at their best friend.  
  
"Want us to wait for you, Harry?" Ron asks, as Hermione nods her head.  
  
They both have worry looks in their eyes.  
  
"Nah. I'll check up with you guys soon."  
  
"Yes Potter?"  
  
"Prof. Dumbldore wishes to see and talk with you."  
  
"Thank you Potter."  
  
"Your welcome sir." Harry mutters.  
  
As our not so happy hero walks off he sticks his hands into his pockets and kicks the ground every few steps, and muttering things under his breath. Without even knowing it, he walks past Hermione and Ron. Harry walks right into the common room. Right away he goes up to his dorm. After he shuts the door, Harry puts many locking charms on it, hoping nether Hermione or Ron will try to open the door. He falls back on to his bed and sighs. He lefts up the right side of his bed, and pulls out a small knife. "The pain should be gone soon." Harry mutters as he presses the cold gray/sliver piece of metal on to his pale skin, and sees the thin line show up. Soon after the line, Harry sees the sweet blood flow from the new cut. He picks up the knife again and again. Making each cut deeper and deeper. Each time he puts the weapon to his skin. Each time, dancing with death, again and again. Just trying to lose the pain, deep in him, from all the years of having to live with his aunt and uncle. Getting hit, kick, and just plan beet for no reason some times even.  
  
Snape walks off to talk with Dumbldore.  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"I need you to keep an eye on Harry."  
  
"But why sir? Why can't McGongall?"  
  
"Have you seen his writs, Serevs?"  
  
(Sorry if I didn't spell it right. I don't have a HP book with me right now. Please tell me thanks.)  
  
"I can't say I have, sir."  
  
"I was talking to him, just a bit ago, and I saw that he has cuts on his wrists. I won't be telling Prof. McGongall. I figure this would be better if Harry talked with you."  
  
"What would you like me to do, sir?"  
  
"Try to make him talk to you. But don't flat out say it."  
  
"Yes sir." Snape says, standing up and walking off. 


	2. Harry will not get help by him self

(A/N/: hello again. Thank you for telling me how to spell Severus. And anything else I have messed up on. Well, here is part two. And thanks again people for R&R. Please R&R this one. ( ( Thanks once again. Now for the story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anyone from the book. J.K.R. does. And I am just a poor high school teenager, with no money, and I will put the people back once I am done.  
  
In Need of help: (Part two: will Harry get help now?)  
  
A few weeks past, but Severus says nothing to Harry. He doesn't even yell at him, or tell him, in front of the whole class, with Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins laughing at Harry, what he has done wrong with his potion. Harry is told to stay after Potions one day. Ron and Hermione don't even stop to ask if Harry wants them to wait for him. They just walk off, talking to each other, like Harry wasn't even in the same room as they are.  
  
Harry says nothing, but heavies a deep sighs and walks towards Prof. Snape's desk.  
  
"Yes sir? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Let me see your wrists, Potter!"  
  
"No!!" Harry says slipping his hands into his pockets.  
  
"One more time Potter. Let me see your wrists!!"  
  
Harry shows Prof. Snape his beat up, cut up, and scared up wrists.  
  
"Why Harry?" Severus asks, looking over the marks.  
  
"Why what?" Harry asks, not looking at the potions master in the eye.  
  
"You know what I am talking about, Harry."  
  
"Fine sir." Harry mutters.  
  
"Now; why do you do this, to your self? I see," Severus, says, looking at the cuts on our hero's wrists, "you are cutting deeper already." Severus lets go of Harry wrists and hangs his head. "One day, Harry. You will cut to deep, in the wrong place. And then what? Is that what you want? Is it, Potter?"  
  
"I have to go to my next class, sir." Harry says, picking up his book bag and walking out of the classroom.  
  
Severus stops him.  
  
"You are only 15, Potter. Why do you want to do this to yourself? And if you say because of pain, you know nothing of pain."  
  
"Sir!" Harry says, not meaning to yell it, but ends up yelling it, "You know nothing of my life, with the muggles is like. I am pretty much a." Harry, again, stops himself from telling the truth.  
  
"You don't need to go to your next class. Stay here Potter. I'll be right back." Severus says walking off, knowing what Harry has for his next class.  
  
Severus walks into History of Magic and looks at Prof. Binns.  
  
"Prof. Binns. I need to tell you that Mr. Potter won't be in your class today. He isn't felling all to well."  
  
"Very well Prof. Snape." Prof. Binns says, in his voice that makes anyone want to sleep.  
  
Snape looks around the classroom, real quick, and sees that ¾ of the class is either already asleep or falling asleep. He walks off laughing to himself, remembering when he was a student going to Hogwarts, as well. But then he remembered his one true love Lily Evens. He gets back to the Potions classroom, and Harry is still sitting there, but now in the back.  
  
"Why did you do that, Prof. Snape?"  
  
"I know you need to talk. So talk." Severus says, kicking the door shut.  
  
(A/N/: sorry. But that's all for now. I'm out of ideas. Well hope you like it. Bye for now. Remember R&R. thanks.) 


	3. What is wrong with Professor S Snape

(A/N/: Hey people again. I am on a roll here. And now for part three.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone from that world, but if I did, then I would own, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Tom Riddle, (A.K.A. Voldermort), James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Wood, Draco Malfoy, Ginny, Harry, Dean, Lee, Crabbe, I would also have Lockhart, just to make fun of and then I would sell him off on E-Bay, and last but not lest, Pig, the owl. And I would have "Wormtail", just to let Sirius to hurt and make him bleed, and then slowly kill him. (But I don't. so please don't sue me. Thanks.)  
  
**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**- _-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'**-_-'  
  
Harry says nothing, and looks down at the desk he is sitting at.  
  
"Come on Potter. I have an hour to do nothing, and for now, as do you."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Only if you let me leave as soon as I tell you."  
  
"Yes you may leave, as soon as you tell me the TRUTH! And don't make me give you a truth potion."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry stops and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Well?" Severus says, folding his arms across his upper body and waiting for the young Potter to go on.  
  
"Have you ever seen how I am happy at the start of the school year, and then by the end, I am saddened?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Go on."  
  
"Well. When ever I HAVE to go back. I think about how lucky Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even Draco is. I mean they don't have to back to a place that they hate, but have to call home. Even through it isn't really a home for you, just a place for you to do slave work. And as you do the work they tell you to HE come in and start kicking you, hitting you. Sometimes because you missed a spot other times it can be for another times it can be for anything. Do you now see why I don't ever want to go back? Why Prof. Dumbldore let me stay there, I don't know. I only stay alive, to return to Hogwarts. My safe heaven, the place I would love to just call my home, till I leave Hogwarts that is. There I said it. Are you happy now, Prof. Severus Snape? And besides, you know nothing about ." Harry stops when he sees the look on Prof. Snape's face, from the last thing he just said.  
  
"Look. If you are going to say I know nothing about pain. WRONG Potter!!! I know more about pain, then you ever will! Now," Snape says standing up, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"How do you know about so much pain, sir? If I may ask.."  
  
"I lost the one true love of my life. She showed me how to love. And then HE took her away from me. He took my angel away from me. Then I got the news she had married HIM. I couldn't believe it. And then I got more bad news, they had a son." Snape says all this as he walks to the front of the room, lowering his head, along the way.  
  
Harry stands up and walks over to him.  
  
"What was that last part, sir? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Go Potter. You don't want to be late for your next class." Snape says, without looking up from his desk.  
  
Harry walks out of the room.  
  
"It sounded like he was about to cry." Harry mutters to himself, as he walks off, towards the Gryffindor, to work on some kind of homework.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about it being soooooooooooo short. I have to put the next part, be it's self. Well R&R. thanks everyone for reading it.) 


	4. SS cries, missing the love of his life

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* (A/N/: when I wrote "Towards the Gryffindor," I meant to write "Towards the Gryffindor common room." Well you know what's up with Harry, if you don't then read from the start, please. Thanks, Anyway, you know who I would like to own, if I could. And you know I don't have any money to my name. All I have to my name are buttons that say things like, "Ask me about RUBELLA!" "Dear Santa, I've been a good girl this year." "Merry Christmas." And "EVERYBODY LOVES A HIPPIE" and "GOD BLESS YOU" And if you sue me, that's all you will get, with all my stories. Thank you and remember R&R. thanks again and now for the story.) *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
As Severus sits at his desk, he pulls out a pic of his first, and only love, Lily Evens, in her 6th year, a lone single tear drips from his dark cold eyes, filled with pain at that mon in time. The tear slowly rolls down Severus' check and down to his chin, and on to his desk, leaving a small puddle on Severus' desk.  
  
"Why did you do that to me Lily?" Severus says just above a whisper, "You showed me how to love, and then you left me, for HIM. I loved you more than life it's self, and look what happened when you married POTTER." Severus mutters, saying the name, like it was poison on his lips, "You could still be alive, if only you had stayed with me." As he mutters this line, another tear leaks out of his dark cold pain filled eyes on the same path as the one before it had gone down on, "I still love you Lily Evens."  
  
Severus hears someone knocking on his door. He wipes away the tears, and opens the door, ready to yell at any kid who dares to stand there right now. But it's not kid. It's Prof. Dumbldore.  
  
"Have you talked with him, Severus?"  
  
"Yes sir.. Come in, sir." Severus says moving out of the way for Prof. Dumbldore to walk in.  
  
"No thanks Severus. I was only making sure you have." With that, Prof. Albus Dumbldore walks off, deep in his thought, again.  
  
Severus shuts the door and leans against it, with pain in his eyes, once again. He rolls up his left robe sleeve and looks down at the old scars, with an unhappy sigh from deep with-in. He looks at the longer scars closer to the dark mark. Severus pulls down his sleeve fast, and slides down against the door, as more tears fall down his face.  
  
(A/N/: Look I know it's not even a page long. But you can see the pain in Severus' eyes, right? Well I hope so. I put more up, when I want to. Naw! I couldn't do that to you. And to everyone who R&R, thanks ((() 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Harry runs for his Herbs class, hoping his not late, for talking with Prof. Snape. He makes it in to his seat, just as Prof. Sprout calls out roll.  
  
"Ganger, Hermione?"  
  
"Here, ma'am."  
  
"Potter, Harry?"  
  
"Here, Ma'am."  
  
"Weasley, Ron?"  
  
"Right next to Hermione, madam."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco?"  
  
"Here Sprout."  
  
Half way though the lesson, Harry's scar starts to hurt for no reason, that he think of. He shuts his eyes tight, and puts his head to the table, hoping it will stop soon. Prof. Sprout walks by then and looks down at our hero, who is in great pain.  
  
"Weasley! Granger! Help Potter to Madam Poppy. He's not looking to well."  
  
"Yes Prof. Sprout." Hermione says standing up, and with help from Ron gets Harry to Madam Poppy.  
  
As the two carry there ex best friend, Harry's left sleeve gets pulled up. Ron looks down, and moves to pull it down; when he sees cuts, some bleeding and some old scars. Ron looks up at Hermione, and looks back down at Harry's wrists. Hermione looks down and gapes.  
  
"Why would he do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. If you have forgotten, he hasn't talked to us much this year."  
  
"No I haven't forgotten. But I have noticed that he has been talking with Prof. Snape a lot more than what he would like to."  
  
"I know what you mean, Herm. Come on. Lets get him to Madam Poppy. And then we can talk with Prof. Dumbldore."  
  
They take him to Madam Poppy and leave right away, hoping to see Prof. Dumbldore in the hallways.  
  
"Wait Ron," Hermione says, placing a hand on Ron's left upper arm.  
  
"What Hermione?" He says turning around.  
  
"What are we going to tell Prof. Dumbldore?"  
  
"Umm. lets just tell him what we saw."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Now come on." 


	6. What will Hermione and Ron do?

A few hours later, Harry opens his eyes to find Madam Pomfrey looking down at him.  
  
"Ahh. Good to see you are awake, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Who brought me here?" Harry says, sitting up fast and looking around with fear showing through in his dark green eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Why do you ask Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Where are they now, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"They left, saying something about talking with Prof. Dumbldore."  
  
"May I leave?"  
  
"Yes, I guess, Mr. Potter." Harry jumps up and runs for Prof. Dumbldore, hoping against hope that Ron and Hermione haven't found him, yet. He races down a hallway, when he sees a red head and a bushy brown head turning away from him.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Wait! I need to tell you something."  
  
Ron turns his head. Hermione stops and turns around.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione says, with worry, and fear in her soft voice.  
  
Harry looks down t his shoes, and kicks the ground, a bit.  
  
"Look. I need to tell you something, but not in the hallways. It's not safe. Come with me." Harry says, turning away and half walking and half running to an empty classroom.  
  
He pokes his head in and looks around.  
  
"Good." Harry mutters and walks in, followed by Hermione then last to go in is Ron.  
  
(Mean while, wherever Prof. Severus Snape is.)  
  
He sits in the teacher's lounge, deep in thought, about one thing or anything. The door opens and in walks.  
  
(A/N/: Ok. Who should walk in? Should it be Lupin? Sirius? Or someone from Snape's past? Well tell me in the reviews. Thanks again. Bye for now.) 


	7. What will Harry do now?

The hooded person walks up behind Professor Severus Snape and tapes him on the left shoulder. Severus jumps, and with a bit a fear in his dark eyes. He turns around slowly to see none other than Remus J. Lupin.  
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
"Hello Severus. Why are you so jumpy?" Lupin says as he removes his wet hood.  
  
"Nothing you are in need of knowing. I was just thinking when you taped me on the shoulder."  
  
"Are you sure Severus? Do you know what's up with Harry?" Lupin says, sitting down.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. And yes I do know what's with Harry. But I can't say."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it has to do with my past, in more ways than one."  
  
"What do you. Do you mean Lily?"  
  
"And something else, that no one, not ever Dumbldore, knows about."  
  
"Severus, what are you talking about?" Lupin says, with a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
(Back to Harry Hermione and Ron.)  
  
Harry, after he is done telling Ron and Hermione everything, stands there, looking down at the ground, when he feels two arms wrapped around him. He looks up fast, with a bit of fear in his dark green eyes, and he hides it fast. He sees Hermione hugging him.  
  
"It will be ok, Harry. It will be all ok soon." Hermione whispers into his left ear.  
  
She lets go and stands between her two best friends.  
  
"Why?" Is all Ron can say, with his hands shoved into his pockets.  
  
Just then the classroom door opens and in walks Professor Vector. He looks around and smiles at Hermione.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Miss. Granger. Who are these young men with you?"  
  
"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, sir." Hermione says, with a smile on her face, "Oh before I forget Professor, I missed class last Friday. Did I miss anything important?"  
  
"Last Friday?" Professor Vector mutters as he looks over a book, which is floating in front of him, "Nothing you can't make up in class Wednesday, Miss. Granger."  
  
"Thanks you Professor Vector." Hermione says, pulling Harry and Ron out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asks, giving Hermione A LOOK.  
  
"I'm with Ron," Harry says, giving Hermione the SAME LOOK, "You never miss class."  
  
"Well I did, Friday. Come on, unless you two want to be late for Potions." She says running off for Potions. 


	8. Why did HE go and kiss ME?

(Back to Professor Lupin and Professor Severus Snape.)  
  
Remus looks at Severus.  
  
"Well you tell me?"  
  
"No. I will not tell you what Harry and I had to talk about. If he really wants you to know, then he would owl you and tell you everything." Severus says, looking into the fire.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the help, Severus."  
  
Just then Prof. Dumbldore and the new D.A.D.A. professor, Prof. Figg walks in.  
  
Prof. Dumbldore looks over at Severus and Remus and just nods. Figg smiles and waves, as Dumbldore and her sit down, drink some tea and talk about a few things.  
  
Severus stands up and walks over the room, towards the potions classroom, through he doesn't have a class right then in his busy little life as a teacher.  
  
Where ever Hermione is. she runs into the library hopping Ron and Harry didn't follower her. She sits down and pulls out her charms homework just as someone from behind her says, with a drawl, "Hello Muddblood. Where is Potter and Weasel?"  
  
Draco sits down, across from Hermione and waits for her to answer.  
  
"I don't know. They might have gone back to the common room. I heard them talking about maybe playing chess later on."  
  
"Sure you did, Muddblood."  
  
"Go away Draco. I don't have time for you right now."  
  
"Awe. I'm hurt now, Granger. You should k.."  
  
"I'll make sure you won't be able to have children, EVER Draco, if you don't leave me alone, right now!!!"  
  
As Draco stands up, he leans over and kisses Hermione on the left cheek, just as quickly as he was there, Draco leaves, with a different smirk on his face, in a way a happy smirk, maybe even a smile.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron walk into the common room and plop down in to some of the chairs.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry mutters, scratching his lowers arms, without thinking about it.  
  
Ron just kinda nods his head every once in a while and looks off into space.  
  
(A/N/: Sorry it's short. I can't think of anything else right now. Anyway, I really shouldn't be on the comp. so if I'm not on for a while again. Then you will know. R&R. Thanks to everyone who has been R&R. Keep it up. No more reviews, no more story. LilLupin, e-mail me! K? K! Bye for now everyone.) 


	9. Everyone is thinking about things

Hermione in the library thinking about what just happened, when her best female friend, Michelle Rose Lupin sits down across from her.  
  
"What's up Herm? Something's on your mind, so spill."  
  
"Oh it's nothing much Rose." Hermione says, trying to forget about what just happened to her, "So, how is your father?" She says fast, changing the subject.  
  
"He's fine. I'm just worried about Padfoot, you know." Rose says, knowing all about Sirius and the third year, since she was there.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so. He's like another dad to me, in a way."  
  
Hermione and Rose have a good laugh about that.  
  
((A/N/: just think, Sirius, on the run, taking care of a five year old. Oh that's funny.))  
  
In the common room Ron sighs as Harry beats him at Wizard's chess again, for the.  
  
"How many times is that now, Harry?"  
  
"Ten times in a row, but 22 times all together." Ginny says, from her set, next to her long time crush.  
  
"How would you know, Gin?"  
  
"Don't call me that, Ronald Weasley! Because I just know."  
  
"Don't call me Ronald."  
  
With that Ron goes up to his dorm, and slams the door shut. People look first at the door then at Ginny and Harry.  
  
In the Slytherin Common room, Draco sits in the darkest corner, thinking, "Why did I kiss Muddblood? She doesn't mean anything to me. Does she?"  
  
Draco stares at the fire across the room. With a sighs he stands up and walks past Pansy, without even looking back, and into his dorm. When he can do some heavy thinking, without people giving him weird looks.  
  
He lays his head down and lets the thoughts run through his head.  
  
((A/N/: These next lines are inside Draco's mind.))  
  
"Why did you kiss THE MUDDBLOOD?!?!"  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Why not Pansy?"  
  
"Isn't Pansy nice enough for you anymore, Malfoy?" "Pansy is a nice girl."  
  
"She was never rude to you, was she?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Draco sits up fast and walks of his dorm. He again walks past Pansy and walks out of the common room. As he walks He can only hope that Hermione Granger is still in the library.  
  
He reaches the library, and sees Rose talking with HER.  
  
(A/N/: I know. I shouldn't leave at this. But I have to get off. I won't be back on till Monday. That gives you three day till I get back to review. Bye everyone.) 


	10. Who is throwing the punches?

Draco just stands there, at the doorway for some time, just staring at Hermione Granger. He sighs, shallows his pride and walks across the room, keeping his cold gray eyes on "THE MUDDBLOOD".  
  
Hermione looks up, with a smile at first but then she sees who it is, and the smiles slips off her face. "What do you want Malfoy? To make fun of me? My hair? My teeth? What Malfoy?" "I only. . . . oh never mind, MUDDBLOOD!!!!" Rose stands up and looks Draco right in the eyes. "You listen to me right now, Draco Malfoy. I am sick of listening to you and what you have to say. No one really cares. Well, no one that matters anyway. And another thing, if I so happened to hear you say that damn word one more time around me, I'll punch you so hard, you'll be knocked into next month. You got that? Or do you want me to say it a little slower for you?"  
  
"Blow it out your." Before Draco can even get out the last word, Rose punches him, right in the jaw, with a right hook.  
  
"Just one more thing, Malfoy, just one more thing."  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~! *~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
(A/N/: Sorry to leave it at that, I just can't think of anything else. If anyone of you have a great idea, then just e-mail me at taitkkenmatt@hotmail.com or pacey1fan@yahoo.com thanks for reading it. Look for another one of my stories soon, it will be called "Here to say I'm sorry.") 


	11. And the world falls apart

Draco opens his eyes to find himself, still flat on his back, staring up at someone.  
  
"Who is that?" Draco thinks trying to remember whom the face belongs to.  
  
He jumps up and looks around him.  
  
"What are you looking for, Malfoy?" Hermione asks, backing away a little bit.  
  
"Never mind. Listen Hermione, could I talk to you, somewhere else? Without so many people around?"  
  
"I guess Malfoy.."  
  
"Call me Draco." He says walking off, with Hermione following him.  
  
"What is it Draco? Is something wrong? Do you need some help on some kind of homework?"  
  
Draco takes a deep breath and leans in, and kisses Hermione. At first Hermione tries to pull away, but after a while she kisses Draco back. They break the kiss off at the same time. Hermione looks away, with her face going red.  
  
Draco trying to say something but the words just won't come to his mind right then.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I did that, Hermione. Please." Draco says, picking up Hermione's hand and looking into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Draco," Hermione says, kissing him on his left check, "Just as long as you don't tell anyone either."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
(Wherever Harry and Ron are at this time Mon.)  
  
Harry sits in the common room playing a game of Wizard's chess with Ron when rose runs in, with a pissed look mix with a look of laughter.  
  
"What's up Rose?" Ron asks, looking up from the game.  
  
"Nothing, I just punched pureblood again."  
  
Ron and Harry can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Why?" Is all Harry says, as he laughs harder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sorry I didn't put anything up for a while, and again I won't be aloud to, for one I shouldn't even be on the comp right now and for another things, my grandmother has past from this earth a day ago. I will leave to go pay my final good0bye. I'll get back on A.S.A.P.  
  
**~**DO NOT FORGET TO R&R.THANKS**~** 


	12. This is the story that never ends

A few weeks down the road of life, Hermione seems to be working even harder then even the first year of hogwarts, if that can happen.  
  
She bumps into Ron and ends up dropping everything from her arms.  
  
"Damn It." she mumbles and they both bend down to pick up her things, " thanks Ron."  
  
"it's nothing Herm. So what have you been ^ 2 these past few weeks?"  
  
"Oh you know, homework, schoolwork, extra work, classes, and things like that. What about you Ron?"  
  
"Nothing much. Pretty much the same as always."  
  
(Meanwhile where ever Harry is)  
  
Harry slips into the Girl's bathroom, on the second floor.  
  
He looks around; making sure NO ONE is in there. After making sure no one is in his or her Harry pulls out a...  
  
Harry pulls out a small knife. He takes the cool hard metal and places it against his left under wrist  
  
(a/n: is that even a word? under wrist? oh well, it is now.)  
  
Just then the door gets shoved open.  
  
"We know you are in here Harry," A slightly angry(SP?) voice says, "We have looked ever where else, you have to be in here. Just come out, we only want to talk."  
  
'I can't. They wouldn't understand. They can never find out again...'  
  
Harry slips on his CLOKE (SP?).  
  
'It's now or never Harry James Potter.' Harry thinks as Hermione shoves open the door.  
  
"I guess he isn't in here after all Ron."  
  
"Where should we check now then?"  
  
"Lets recheck the common room."  
  
Just as Ron opens the door, it feels like something or someone runs past him, and out the door.  
  
'Could it have been Harry? I must be losing it.' He thinks as Hermione and him walk off towards the Gryffindor common room again, to recheck for Harry.  
  
Later that night, one Gryffindor lays awake, for some reason, not being able to sleep very well for the last few weeks.  
  
Harry rolls over from his back, sighs and looks at the drawer near his bed. He opens it and pulls out the knife that he keeps on him at all times, or at the very lest, near him.  
  
As he lefts up the knife, some light from the full moon happens to bounce off of it and makes it shine.  
  
The whole knife shines, well the whole knife but one spot.  
  
The one spot on the knife that doesn't shine seems to be covered in something, but just from the moonlight no one could really tell what it is.  
  
Harry slips it back into the drawer and turns over, trying his best to sleep. 


	13. it goes on & on my friends

The next few days seem to past by like wild fire to Harry, with all his classes and then Quidditch games also, he just couldn't believe how much he had to do at Hogwarts, in just a few weeks.  
  
"I can't believe O.W.L.S. is in just a few more months and I have so much to study still..." Hermione says one night pouring through another book that night.  
  
"Clam down Hermione." Ron says, placing down his homework, "Come with me and get a butterbeer."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron and I already told Rose I would meet her their, to help her with her homework, but you can still come along with me, if you want to."  
  
"No thanks Hermione. I just remembered a few things I need to get done right now. But maybe later."  
  
With that the hurt Weasley walks off with his book bag in tow.  
  
Harry slips past a few other Gryffindors and slips out of the common room. With him he has, as always his little knife. Little does he know what waits for him tonight?  
  
On the ground floor, Professor Snape, who has night duty that night walks around a bit when he hears a noise. He knows what the noise means.  
  
Snape moves along the hallway like he always does, in that Snape-like-way. He comes across Harry who is on the floor, bleeding and has been "asleep" for a while now.  
  
Professor Snape, the best Potions teacher, wait I mean the best Potions Professor in the world, Magick or non. Anyway, Snape picks up the poor broken-sprite Harry Potter and carries him off towards Poppy.  
  
'Hopefully I not late. Like that one wasn't late for me.' Snape gets rid of that through fast as he walks in.  
  
"Poppy! I have a student here who is in need of some help."  
  
|Snape left as Poppy looked Harry over. Just before shutting the door, | |Snape looked back in and saw a very worried look on Poppy's face. | |'Why didn't I stop him sooner?' He thinks walking off. | |He walks into her classroom and from there to his own room. | |He picks up an old pic and looks at it. | |"Oh Lily. I've tried. You know it." He says, sitting down in a black chair| |talking to the pic, "I should have done something sooner, I guess." |  
  
|*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~ | |A 16 year old Snape watches as Lily, James Lupin and Sirius walks past | |him. Lily laughs and playfully shoves Sirius. | |Snape turns and walks off, thinking about what he just saw, and heard. | |*~*~*~End Flash Back*~*~*~ |  
  
|Snape wakes up and looks around him. He had slept in the chair...the same | |chair SHE gave him. | |He stands up and walks off. | | | |Harry wakes up and looks around him. Ron and Hermione are standing a | |little bit away, talking softly to themselves. Hermione is the first one | |to look over. Harry sees fear, pain, and worry in her brown eyes. | |"Harry!" She says running back over to his bed, and sitting on the eager. | |"We were sooo worried about you for a bit." | |"Who...who found me...?" He mutters, slipping his right hand through his | |black messy hair. | |"Professor Snape." Says a voice from the other end on the ward. | |The three best friends look up and Professor Dumbledore is walking towards| |them. | |"Professor Snape found you Harry and he brought you in here. And now Mr. | |Weasley, and Miss. Granger, if you two will let me talk with your friend | |here for just a bit." | |Hermione and Ron get up, and with good-byes and see you laters said they | |walk off. Hermione worried now more than ever. | |Dumbledore looks down at Harry. | |"You know why he brought you here Harry." He says, pulling over a chair | |and sitting in it. | | | 


	14. Some people starting reading it

Harry doesn't look Dumbledore in the eyes. But he doesn't have to; | |Dumbledore seems to already know what is going on in Harry's head.  
  
"Yes I do, sir." Harry mumbles, looking at the ground, hates feeling like | |he has, somehow let down his headmaster.  
  
He opens his mouth to say something else, but nothing comes out, In the | |end Harry just sighs and shuts his mouth again.  
  
"Harry, I know you have had a hard tough year. We all have, With Fudge missing now, and your godfather dead. But you have to stop and think of what you are doing to yourself now Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stands up and looks at Harry one more time before leaving. "Listen young Potter. If I hear of this happening again, I would have to send you to St. Margo's. But I will only do that if nothing else will work."  
  
Harry says nothing as Dumbledore walks off.  
  
Hermione and Ron try to get back in but Dumbledore stops them.  
  
"Harry needs sometime to himself right now, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. Let him be, for a few days." With that said Dumbledore walks off to somewhere. 


	15. Wout knowing what it was

((A/N/: So sorry ppl that I haven't updated this story, but you know what? This story is going nowhere, and I'm getting tired of it. So I'm going to kill it off. I'll end it by "saying" this. Harry gets up, {or if you like he doesn't} and every1 goes on with their lives.)) 


	16. IT LIVES! IT LIVES!

((A/N/: hey, I had to do this next part. A friend of mine told me to. So here it is Remy. You know who you are, and you better review this time. As for anyone else, please R&R. Thanks.))  
  
(Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Slytherin common room, Hogwarts, or anything else that J.K.R. owns. I'm just a poor teenager, plze don't sue me.)  
  
(Claimer: I do own Vie Figg, Michelle Lupin, and anyone else you don't know from the books.)  
  
Draco, who had been sitting in the Slytherin common room for a while now, sighed a bit as his girlfriend Vie walked in.  
  
"I just heard some Ravenclaw tell one of her lil' friends, that she heard you kissed Granger." Vie said as she sat down next to Draco, "Is that true luv?"  
  
Draco tensed up a bit when Vie sat down next to him.  
  
She tipped her head slightly to the right with a questionable look in her emerald eyes.  
She shook her head, smirked, wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and let her emerald eyes search Draco's cold gray eyes.  
  
"Something's on your mind, what is it?" She stated, more than asked.  
  
Draco, who would have kissed Vie by just to shut her up, took her arms and placed them in her lap.  
  
Without saying another word, the young Slytherin male got up and left the common room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Vie crossed her arms across her chest, and watched as her boyfriend left without even telling her so much as good-by. And with an angry sigh, the young Figg stood up herself crossed the common room, after flipping off Pansy and left the common room.  
  
(Mean while where ever Draco was)  
  
He paused at the Great doors, and with a inner sigh he pushed them opened and walked outside, needing to clear his mind a bit and just think a few things over really. The main thing he really had to do was ---  
  
"MALFOY!" Came a strong male voice from behind.  
  
By the time the blonde Slytherin could turn around, he had a right hook to his jaw. He stumbled back and fell backwards, landing on his arse... hard.  
He looked up and saw Ron standing there, his left fist raised now, ready to nail Draco again.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for Weasley?" He said, as he stood back up, holding his jaw slightly.  
  
"You should know already you bastder. You're lucky I don't kill you now." Ron spat out, like the words he just said were posion to him.  
  
Just as Ron was about to nail the Slytherin again, a voice was heard from behind him.  
  
"Don't do it Ron. You don't need to get into trouble again." The voice said.  
  
Ron turned his head at the sound of the voice, and saw his little sister standing there.  
  
(On to Vie now)  
  
Vie, who had also gone for a walk to cool off, saw Harry slowly leaving the little room the Albus had sat to side just for him.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" She said, once she had gotten closer to the Gryffindor,"Why are you leaving? Shouldn't you still be the room?"  
  
He turned around quickly and looked around himself.  
  
"Don't do that to me." He said, as she tried to cover the bandages he had to wear.  
  
"Don't worry about those, Har." The young Slytherin female said to her old friend, "I don't see them." She added with a soft smile to her lips.  
  
Harry slowly let his hands drop to his sides with a relaxed breath.  
  
"You're the only one who isn't treating me like I'm going to kill you and do myself in."  
  
"Believe me Har. With everything that's happened in my life, you don't seem crazy at all. Just at your wits end at times, but everyone is at one time or another."


End file.
